Forbidden Blood
by Stinger5
Summary: The story of a teenager who lost his parents to a vampire. With his heart hardened, he seeks to kill every last one. But, will a calm, quiet vampire lady turn his mood around about her kind? Rated T for blood and other things. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Probably one of my more serious fanfics. This is the prologue to set the mood. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

"Mom. Dad. I'm home." The 15 year old teenager said as he walked in the door, like he did every day at that time. "Gah. School sucked today. Tests everywhere." He said, hanging up his coat that had a chill still on it from the cold winter air. It was about that time that the teenager realized that something was odd. He quietly strolled into his living room, where he expected to see his mother reading one of her smutty books. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that she wasn't there.

"All the vehicles are here…then why are they gone?" He asked himself, looking for a note or something that could at least give him a clue. His heart started to race a little. "Stop it. They're probably out on a walk or something." He told himself. He stretched and yawned, making his way downstairs into his room where he proceeded to do homework.

He yawned a few hours later, his stomach growling like a bear. "Meh. Wonder what Mom made for eats." He said, getting up from his chemistry and walking upstairs slowly. "Hey Mom. What's on the menu?" He asked, but this only resulted in silence. He swore he heard the door upstairs open about half an hour before he walked upstairs. He walked over to his parent's bedroom.

He knocked. "Hey you two." He said, slowly opening the door. "Asleep already? Man, I guess age does really ca-" his words were cut short. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened to scream, but nothing escaped his throat. His feet were frozen on spot. His hair stood up on end, his skin going cold.

His father was on the ground, deathly pale with blood coming out of his neck. A man was standing over his mother's body. As the man stood back up and looked over at the teenager, he could see blood dripping off the pale man's lips. Will's heart stopped. The pale man hissed, his bloody fangs dripping his mother's blood. As the teenager finally found his voice, the vampire jumped him, pinning him against the wall.

"Hmm. I guess it's time for dessert. Hehe." The vampire smirked. The teenager's heart, who many would have thought would be full of fear at the time, was full of sorrow and hatred. The teenager grabbed the side of the vampire's head and pushed it away, diving for the night stand on his father's side of the bed. The vampire grabbed the teen's foot, attempting to pull him back. He turned and connected a hard right on the vampire's cheek bone, stunning him for a little bit.

Shaking hands opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out the .44 revolver of his father. He turned and pistol whipped the vampire. "Go back where you came from, you wretched spawn of Hell." The teenager said as he clicked back the hammer and pulled the trigger. The bullet was true, and slid through the vampire's head. The vampire twitched and convulsed. He gave one last scream before turning into ashes and falling to the ground.

Three days later, the teenager was at the front row of the church, listening to the preacher give the eulogy for his parents. He fiddled with the cross necklace his mother gave him for his birthday. He looked up to the ceiling. That day, William Mike Savage made a promise. He will help rid the world of these wretched beings. He squeezed his cross necklace so hard, blood started to seep from his hand, and he cried for the first time in ten years.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey. First chapter of Forbidden Blood is here. My prologue was short, I know. I was trying to set the mood. This chapter will definitely be longer. **

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day**

Will run through the corn field as fast as he could. The leaves cutting his bare skin until he ducked down under an irrigation tire, checking his gun. "One shot left. Damn it." He said. He heard a rustle in the corn. Will stayed absolutely silent. At that moment he felt a breath roll over his neck. Will's eyes widened and rolled over to one side and shot his weapon. However, his shot wasn't true, and it grazed the vampire's shoulder. A laugh echoed through the cold night air.

Will gritted his teeth. "Damn it." Will said. His knowledge from being raised on a farm flashed through his mind. He reached over and snapped a dead corn stalk off. Will took a deep breath, holding onto his morbid weapon.

A scream rang out, and a hand grabbed his throat. Will didn't have a chance to attack, because he was thrown to the side. A broken stalk cut his arm deep. Will growled in pain, waiting for the vampire. A hand slowly wrapped around the back of his throat. "I'm gonna enjoy killing the Midnight Slayer. Nice…and slow." The vampire said, his fangs inching closer to Will's throat. Will smirked. "Not unless I kill you first." He said, grabbing the stalk and jabbing over his shoulder. It entered the vampire's right eye, and was twisted by Will.

The vampire twitched and foamed at the mouth before falling over and turning to ashes. Will breathed a sigh of relief, before chuckling lightly. This was a hunt to be remembered. It had been almost 10 years since that day. Will put himself through college in the Biological Chemistry field, leaning and sharpening his mind.

He pulled out a little jar from his inner coat pocket. One of his greatest creations. He sprayed it all over, before gritting his teeth and growling in pain. His studies of vampirism helped him to create a serum that masks his blood. As of right now, if he didn't have the spray, you might as well throw a two-legged zebra in the middle of a pride of lions.

Will stepped into his house. He kicked a pizza box out of the way, walking right to his room to take off his clothes. He stepped into the shower, groaning as the hot water stung on his wounds. His cut on his right shoulder was nasty. As he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a little sip before pouring it over his wound, and almost yelling in pain. "Whew. Damn that stings." He said, grabbing some needle and thread to sew up his wound. He looked up at his clock as he bit the string to cut it.

"4:30 in the morning? You've got to be kidding me." Will said to himself, sliding into his cold bed, smiling softly. "Another demon in the bag. I love this job." The Midnight Slayer said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

*BANG BANG BANG* Will almost fell out of his bed. "9:00 A.M.? You have got to be kidding me." Will said, putting on a pair of jeans and opening the door to reveal a 9 year old boy with spikey black hair and big brown eyes. Will smiled softly, cause of how much he reminded him of himself. "Hey Tobi. How are you?" Will asked, roughing up his hair. "Good." He said, smiling big then leaning to the side, picking up a basket. "Momma made this for you. She said she saw you the other day, and quote, 'He looks like a skeleton' unquote." Tobi said.

Will smiled softly, taking the basket. "Thanks Tobster. Tell your mother thanks too." He said. Tobi smiled big, hugging his waist. "Will do. Bye bye." Tobi said and left. Will chuckled and shut his door. He put the basket on the table, yawning softly. "Bread. Cookies. Oh my God, is this…" Will was in shock as he picked up a great big chunk of rainbow cake. "Rainbow cake." Will said, his eyes wide as he held the cake almost like a mother would her newborn child.

However, it didn't take too long before he woke up. "Just another day in the life." Will repeated to himself, putting on some music as he cleaned his weapons. He sighed and looked up at the picture on his wall of him and his family, a year before that day. it was that very picture that got him up every morning, rearing to go and kill some more vampires.

Will reached into the basket and pulled out a mini-loaf of poppy seed bread, and smiled. Tobi's mother had taken him under her wing and helped raise him as her own child after she heard what happened to him. Will took a big bite of the bread and almost tell out of the chair. "Mmmm God this is so good." Will said, getting one more bite then putting his weapons in the duffle bag.

Will was driving down the road when something caught his eye. As he stopped at a red light, a girl walked across the crosswalk. It was sunny out, and beautiful but she had on a coat and a hood over her head. Will's eyes narrowed, but he was majorly sore, so he convinced himself that she maybe had a minor reaction to the sun. As she got off the street, Will continued down the road.

Will walked into a convenience store. "WILL!! What's going on, homie?" The Mexican clerk, about his age, said. "Hey John. How you doing?" Will asked, yawning. "Good good. How's your hunting?" He asked. Will smiled. "Got a big one last night." He said. John smiled. "Sweet. Oh, and already ahead of you." John said, setting a honey bun and a vanilla Coke on the counter. An older lady walked up behind Will. "Excuse me young man, are you William?" She asked. Will nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Will said. "How can you live with yourself?" She asked.

Will raised an eyebrow, and so did John. "Pardon?" Will asked. She poked his chest with her finger. "You killing vampires. They're people too, you know. All they do is feed differently. How dare you take their life away?" She asked. Will bit his lip. How she knew that he hunted vampires, he'd like to know. Suddenly, he saw her eyes flash a gold color. Will smiled. "I'm terribly sorry. Here…you can go ahead of me." Will said, standing to the side. "Thank you." She said, setting her stuff on the counter.

Will chuckled and pulled his .45 pistol out of the back of his pants, and shot the back of the old lady's head. John jumped. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?" he yelled. The lady screamed and turned into ashes. Will smiled and put his gun back in the back of his pants. "Vampire. I knew it." Will said. "Thanks dude. This one's on me." John said. "Thanks man. Peace." Will said, knuckle tapping.

Driving down the road, he tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel. He can up to a stoplight, and saw the exact same girl walking back across the crosswalk. "Okay…this is odd." Will said. He watched as this girl walked across the street. There was something about her…and for some reason, she turned and looked at him. Will's heart jumped. She turned and walked away, leaving will clutching his chest. "What happened?" Will wondered.

He stepped foot back into his apartment room. A whoosh sound and Will was slammed against a wall, a hand on his throat. He opened his eyes to see a long-haired vampire staring him down. "Don't you know it's illegal to break into other people's house?" Will asked, trying to pry the hand away from his throat.

"You little snot. You killed my wife." The man sneered. "Uh…oops?" Will said. "Hitomi. You killed my wife, Hitomi." He said. Will looked around. "Ehh…name doesn't ring a bell. Should it?" He asked. "Three weeks ago. You stabbed her in the heart with a TIRE IRON!" he yelled. "OHHH YEAHHH!!" Will said, smiling and chuckling at his accomplishment. The man growled. "You little bastard. Now I'll kill you." He yelled, throwing Will against the other wall. *POOM* Will slammed against the wall hard, sliding down it. "Meef," was the only word Will could say, right before he was picked up by the vampire by the back of his shirt.

"Come on. Beg for mercy." The vampire said. "Pleaaaaaase sir. Scratch my right shoulder blade. It's killing me." Will said, wiggling and smiling. "ARROGANT PRICK." The man yelled and threw him against the wall again. "Whoa, déjà vu." Will said. The vampire threw him across the room, Will's back slamming into the corner of his gun safe. Will yelled in pain, hitting the ground. "Not so funny when the bear has the gun, eh?" The vampire said, smiling. "That's why you always keep a spare with you." Will said, pulling out his .45 and shooting blindly, hitting the vampire's knee. "AHH." The demon yelled, hopping on one leg and hitting the corner of the table, falling over.

"Wow…that's embarrassing." Will said, getting up slowly, moaning in pain. Will held up his gun, putting the sights right on the vampire's head. The vampire kicked the gun out of his hand. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Will yelled, right before getting another kick across the face. Will rolled and slammed against the couch. The vampire got up, the bullet popping out of his knee as it healed rapidly. Will reached under his couch and pulled out a .22 revolver. The vampire grabbed it and bent the barrel back. "That…was….MY FATHERS." Will screamed, breaking the leg off his coffee table and ramming it into the vampire's throat.

The vampire coughed and sputtered. Will pulled it out and jammed it into the heart of the demon, and watched as the vampire screamed and burst into ashes. Will held his father's gun, taking deep breaths. "You damn vampires…" He muttered. His door busted open, as Tobi's mother ran in. "MIKE." She yelled. She was the only one who could call him by that name. Anyone else, it bugged him. He got up slowly, rubbing his back. "What happened, dear?" She asked. Her bright green eyes looked right into his deep brown ones. "I was attacked. He was waiting for me. Got me good." He said, holding his back.

"Well, are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, just my back." He said. "Well, as long as you're ok." She said. She was a younger widow lady, around her mid 30's. Her husband was killed by a vampire. She hugged his arm. "Come on dear. You come and have supper with Tobi and I. We're having chicken and noodles." She said. Will smiled softly. "Thanks…Mom." He said. She smiled softly, as the two walked back to her apartment room, closing the door after Will got a flying hug from Tobi.

**Hey. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it. I'm already started on the next chapter. Have fun, and R&R. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh btw, all these characters are mine. Inspired by my best friends. **

**Chapter 2**

**Family Ties**

"AHH!" Will yelled, sitting bolt upright, swear dripping down his face. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he remembered that Charlotte, Tobi's mom, let him stay the night since his room was a disaster. He swung his feet over, his back sore as hell. Adding the very uneven and crippling sofa cushions with his nightmare, Will was in for one rough night. He leaned back, remembering his nightmare.

_He knocked. "Hey you two." He said, slowly opening the door. "Asleep already? Man, I guess age does really ca-" his words were cut short. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened to scream, but nothing escaped his throat. His feet were frozen on spot. His hair stood up on end, his skin going cold. _

Will shook his head, trying to get the vision out of his head. He suddenly heard a rustling sound, then a thump. Will jumped up and pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants, flipping on the light and pointing the gun in that direction. There stood Tobi, who was rubbing his eyes. Will quickly hid the gun. "Hey guy." Will said. "Hey Will." He said, walking slowly to the kitchen. Will heard running water, then a minute later Tobi walked by and back upstairs. Will turned off the light, plopping back down on the couch. Will was kind of scared. Was he really that paranoid? Will sighed, slapping the pillow against his face. "Paranoid enough to almost kill a kid." Will said to himself, sighing heavily and rolling over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Will hollered at the man across the counter from him. "We can't fix that gun. What the hell did you do to it to make it that way?" He asked. Will grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him in closer. "Listen here, you little punk. That gun belonged to my father, and he gave it to me right before he died. It's the only thing of his I have left. Now you're going to fix it, I'm taking my business somewhere else." Will said, very angered. The man was now shaking in fright. "I…I'm sorry Mr. Savage. You're gun is beyond repair." He said. Will grunted and threw him down, taking his father's bent revolver and walking outside. The clouds covered the sun as the cold air whipped Will's freshly shaved face.

"Damn. Always the day after I shave does it have to get freaking cold." Will said, his cheeks stinging. He climbed up into his truck, setting down the gun. "Another reason why I hate vampires." Will muttered, putting his truck into drive and heading off. He pulled into a Wal-Mart, getting out slowly, still hurting from that fight. He walked in, getting a cart from the greeter and looked at his list. "The Essentials…bullets, gun lube, powder for refills, TP, and Q-tips." Will read to himself the list as he walked further into the Wal-Mart.

He walked down an aisle and saw a big jar of peanut butter. "Ooooo." Will said, grabbing it. He looked up and saw a unique glass jar full of what looked like tar. "Mar-mite…marmite? What the hell is that?" Will asked himself. "It's a sandwich spread. It's a byproduct of the makings of alcohol, the yeast extract." A very sullen voice said. Will looked around, but saw no one around. He looked back up and saw a jar was missing. He raised his eyebrows as he slowly backed away from that aisle and walked off.

Will made the mistake of walking down the cheese aisle. "OOOO CHEESE." He said. "Ew." That same voice rang out. Will looked around quickly, but still not seeing anyone. He took a bag and turned. There stood that same girl with the hooded sweatshirt that crossed the street, right behind him. "HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE." Will yelled, the bag of cheese flying.

He looked down at her, his heart racing. He couldn't figure out if it was her, or the shock of her popping out of nowhere. "He…hello?" Will asked. She looked up at him. Her eyes stared into his deep brown eyes. Her eyes widened, as her sullen face seemed to smile weakly. "Wow…you have beautiful eyes." She said. He smiled a little, but then her eyes flashed between gold and blue. Will turned and grabbed his gun, but right as he came back around to aim it, she was gone. "Damn." He said, gritting his teeth.

As he was paying for his stuff, he saw the girl leave the store out of the corner of his eye, and Will grabbed his stuff and ran as fast as he could outside, but couldn't see the hooded girl. Will sighed and went to his truck, putting his bags in it. He looked at his passenger seat, then looked again. He gasped, as he reached over and picked up his father's gun, which was straightened back out. He noticed the handle had a red lipstick mark on it.

That night, Will was watching an old vampire movie on a classic movie channel, laughing. He cooked himself up a nice big omelet. He had got his apartment back into place after the attack. Will yawned and reclined his chair. The warm meal in his belly and a good movie, he had big hopes to catch a good night sleep. However, not everything was calm.

Room 243. Just three doors down the hall from Will, was Charlotte and Tobi's room. Tobi was watching cartoons while brushing his teeth. Charlotte was watching dishes. However, her shaking hands couldn't grip the plates right, and she accidentally dropped a clean plate into the dirty plate pile. He gasped lightly and sighed, putting her hand on her head. "Are you ok, Mommy?" Tobi asked, lightly tugging on her pant leg. "I'm…just worried." She said. "For Will?" Tobi asked, resulting in a nod from his mother. "What's wrong?" Tobi asked. "The bad guys know where Will lives now…they're gonna be after him." She said. Tobi hugged her middle. "Don't worry Mommy. Will is strong. He can whip those bad guy's butts." Tobi said, smiling. Charlotte smiled softly.

Will was soundly asleep. An old Frankenstein movie playing on the T.V. and a plate with the remnants of his food on the arm rest. His predator walked out of the shadows, holding a knife. She walked up to the recliner, and looked at him. She couldn't believe he could sleep so peacefully when he knew there were people out to get him. He shifted a little bit in his sleep, making mumbling sounds. She lightly put her hand on his cheek to steady his head. As her hand touched his cheek, her hand suddenly got warm. She gasped lightly, her heart now racing.

She touched her chest. "Be still, my heart." She said quietly, but it didn't listen, and continued to beat at a quick pace. Her now shaking hand that held the blade couldn't move to his throat. "Why can't I kill him?" she asked herself. She couldn't go back without his head, or she'd be disowned by her own family. She lifted the knife, it gleaming in the pale moon light. Her hand shaking, her heart beating fast, her breath quickening…but she couldn't bring herself to drop the knife on the soundly sleeping Midnight Slayer. The man who killed her own brother. She brought the knife to her lips, kissing the handle and threw the knife so it stuck in the wall, and disappeared into the shadows as Will stirred a little.

Will woke up, stretching. "Ahh. Besides that messed up dream, that was a good sleep. Note to self: never eat an omelet before I go to bed again." Will said, yawning. He opened his eyes a little, squinting at the glare on his left eye. "Ahh what the hell…" he said as he got up, and looked at the wall where the knife was. His eyebrow rose as he got closer, noticing the lipstick mark on the knife. He looked at it closer. He stood there for several minutes, thinking about what happened.

She appeared before her father, kneeling down. "Did you bring me his head?" he asked. "No father. I'm afraid I couldn't get him. He was tipped off somehow and I couldn't find him." She said, looking down. The father growled. "Damn it Aya. You let me down again. One more time, and you are to be exiled. Understand?" The vampire said in a cold voice. Aya just nodded. Her father, the king of vampires, was so willing to keep his reputation that he would actually kick out his own flesh and blood. "Dismissed." He said. Aya got up and walked out briskly. She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. "Maybe I want to be away from you…" She said quietly, going to her room.

Will made a bad mistake. That night, he drank an energy drink and a cup of coffee. Then he topped it off with coffee ice cream. Will was almost literally bouncing off the walls. He was redoing his apartment and singing like crazy. *CRASH* his window exploded as he saw a figure jump in. "Ahh great. Another one." Will said. The black man stood up, weaving around. "Ahh. Nice digs man. So, are you like…the Midnight slayer or something?" he asked in a very surfer-guy voice. Will's left eye twitched.

"Uh….yeah." Will said, his hand resting on his gun in the back of his pants. The vampire pointed at him. "Dude. You're like, so gonna die." He said, disappeared. "Ah crap. Got a teleporter." Will said, pulling out his gun. Suddenly a foot hit him in the side of the face. Will hit his kitchen counter with his back. Will got up gingerly, holding his back. Suddenly the guy came out of the shadows spinning and landed a hard right to Will's cheek, sending him against the wall, where he hit his head hard. Will felt his head get wet, and reached back there, wincing in pain as he pulled back a bloody hand. "Mmm. You're like, quite the craze with our women. Apparently dude, you have the best tasting blood." The man said, shuffling his feet and moving back and forth. Will's vision was blurry. "Come on dude. Like, get up. You're making this harder than it is." He said, grabbing Will by the throat.

"Mmm. You're blood smells so good dude. Allow me to have some." He said, baring his long fangs. Will couldn't move any of his limbs. Suddenly, a gun fired, and the vampire screamed and backed off. His arm that was holding Will to the wall was missing, and the hand was limp, still on Will's throat. Will blinked a few times, getting his eyes focused. "Charlotte?" he asked. Sure enough, there stood a very pissed off middle aged woman with a shotgun and an apron. "Leave him alone." She said, cocked a shell in her 12 gauge sawn off. The guy was about to jump her when she pulled the trigger, blowing off the vampire's head. The rest of the body turned to ashes before it hit the ground. She ran over and helped Will set up. "Don't move deary. I'll get 911." She said. "No…I'm fine Charlotte." He said, trying to stand. He made it a few steps before his vision turned black. All he heard was a scream, and didn't remember hitting the floor.

**Hey. More to come. R&R. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment of my story. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

**Uncontrollable Desire**

***BEEP* **"Huh?" ***BEEP*** Will sat upright, hearing the heart monitor at the hospital beeping. He sighed quietly, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark. He saw a figure in the corner, sitting in a chair. As his eyes adjusted more, he could see it was Charlotte and Tobi. Will put his head back down on the pillow, hissing in pain. He reached up and lightly touched his tourniquet. He winced again. "Damn vampire got the best of me." He said to himself. Suddenly, a whooshing sound. Will turned to where the door was, and saw the short, pale girl that he saw in the grocery store. "You." Will said. She nodded softly. He went to move but suddenly she was there, her cold hand on his. "Don't move. You'll just hurt yourself more." She said.

She slowly smelled the air. "Aspar did quite a job on you, didn't he?" she asked. "If you're referring to that black surfer vampire, he did." Will said. She chuckled softly. "Oh well. He was annoying anyway. If you didn't kill him I would of." She said. Will had the odd urge to chuckle, but he didn't. Will looked at her hand, which was on his. "It's ice cold." He said. "And your hands are warm as a summer day." She said softly. "What do you want?" he asked. "I came…to tell you. I was told to kill you…but I didn't. I couldn't." She said. Will's eyes widened.

"So it was you who put that knife on the wall…and you who fixed my gun." Will said. She bit her lip, nodding slowly. Will sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Why?" He asked. She shook her head. "I don't know…every time I see you, my heart beats faster. My hands become shakey. I get a fuzzy feeling. I think…" She didn't finish. "What?" Will asked, his hear monitor starting to beep faster. She smiled softly. "I think…I'm in love." She said. There was a short pause, only thing that was heard was the beeping of the monitor, which got steadily faster. "But…with me?" he asked, now sweating. She looked him in the eyes. "Ever sense I've laid eyes on you…" She said. Will bit his lip hard. He didn't want to say the same thing. She was a vampire. He growled in frustration, but all that did was make the girl gasp softly and shiver.

"Your growl is…menacing yet so soft." She said, her eyes closed. "Can I at least…get your name?" He asked. She smiled softly. "Call me Aya." She said. "Aya…" Will repeated, amazed at how well it rolled off his tongue. "And you're? I know you only by the Midnight Slayer." She said. Will smiled softly. "William Mike Savage. But, you can call me Will." He said. She smiled softly. "Will…" She repeated, giving him shivers. He finally snapped.

"Why do I love you?" He said, pulling her closer to him, till their noses were almost touching. Her eyes were wide. Her breath was heavy, and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. "I…I don't know…" She said. "Why do you love me? How could you love a normal person like me?" he asked. Aya bit her soft, cherry lips. "Does the moon not come out during the day, when it is related to the night?" she asked quietly.

They continued to stare longingly into each other's eyes, slowly getting closer. Will's heart monitor was beeping even faster. Their lips were so close they could feel each other's breath. Suddenly, the door opened, and Aya disappeared into the shadows. Will sighed. The nurse walked in slowly. "We got a report of your heart beating erratically. Is everything ok?" She asked. Will nodded. "Just had a dream, that's all." He said softly, rolling over. As the door shut, Will yawned, putting his hand to his mouth. He saw something on the back of his hand, and he turned it over, showing a red lipstick mark. Will chuckled softly, shutting his eyes to sleep.

Will walked out of the hospital that next day. "Now remember Mike. You can't operate any heavy machinery right now." Charlotte told him. "But how am I gonna do my laundry?" Will asked, chuckling. Charlotte smiled big, hugging him. "Ahh. I'm glad you're alive and well." She said. Tobi hugged leg. Will slowly got into the back of Charlotte's car. "God. Can you get a car any lower to the ground?" he asked. She chuckled. "Hey. It gets good gas mileage." She said. Will smiled, watching the world go by as she drove him home. Well, what he called home.

Will was in his bed, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking deeply about that girl. "Aya." He repeated for the 10th time that night. It rolled so well off his tongue. He yawned, closing his eyes. As he opened them, he looked to his right and gasped. "Hewwo." The pale girl smiled. "Aya?" Will asked, jumping a little. "Don't move too much. You'll reopen you're wound." She said. "You appeared in my bed, next to me when I was yawning, and you don't want me to freak out?" he asked. Aya giggled. That giggle penetrated Will's chest his hit his heart, slowly starting to soften it. "Sorry." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver. "God. Stop that." He said, his eyes closed. She smiled softy.

"Whyyyy, Will?" She whined. Will turned around. "I…can't. You're a vampire. You're race killed my family." He said. "And you're the Midnight Slayer. You killed people in my family. Now if you can only get rid of my father." She mumbled the last sentence under her breath. She got closer, lightly hugging him from behind. His warmth warmed her, making her shiver. "How are you so warm?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Will…turn to face me." She said. Will sighed, but only turned onto his back. "Well fine, be that way." She said, bringing her leg up and over him, straddling him. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He asked. She smiled softly.

She got closer. "You have amazing eyes." She said. Will smiled softly. "Thanks…I guess it's a Scorpio thing." He said. She smiled. "You too?" she asked. "Yeah, you a Scorpio?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. As she slowly got closer, Will's eyes closed. Instinctively, so did Aya's. They were getting closer. Their noses brushed against each other, going to either side. Their heavy breath was cold on each other's lips. Their heart was beating fast. Finally, their lips touched. Both inhaled deeply, gasping at how much pleasure they felt but just kissing. As they parted, they're eyes slowly opened. Will's brown eyes were even softer. Aya's bright blue eyes stared longingly into his. Their breathing was fast and deep.

A minute of staring into each other's eyes was enough before they're lips locked together again, this time both sides putting more passion into it. Will wrapped his arms around her waist, as Aya lightly rubbed his neck, making him shiver. Aya's lips slowly parted, and so did Will's. Their tongues slowly slide against each other. Will's found her fangs, slowly rubbing against them. Aya's moaned softly into his mouth.

*BOOM* Both lovers parted in fright. "AYA!!" the voice was deep and menacing. Her heart stopped. "Oh god. It's my father." She said. She quickly jumped up and ran in to get him. Will grabbed his guns, loading them. Suddenly, the wall exploded as Aya flew threw it, hitting the next wall. "Aya?" He asked. She was unconscious. He looked up, his eyes burning with fury. The man stepped through, his black hair slicked back, a long cape behind him. "You." Will said. The man smirked. "Yes, me. Stupid girl, I knew she would fall for you." He said. Will yelled, holding up his gun and shot. The man just caught the bullet, smirking. "That all you got?" he asked. Will gasped, reached for his shotgun. The man laughed, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him on the other side of the apartment.

"Stupid human. You've killed our kind for the last time. And now you've stole my little girls heart. How dare you?" the man said, walking slowly towards Will. Will blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked over, seeing his dad's revolver. The lipstick mark was still on the handle. "I guess, for love." Will said, slowly sitting up, leaning his back against the wall. "Love? Haha. What is love? Something stupid humans came up with. There is no love in this world, only fear." The man commanded. Will just smirked. "Love is love. You're kind will never see it, if you keep your minds narrow and your hearts hardened." Will said.

The vampire growled. "You insignificant pest. I'll give you a present. It's called the bottom of my foot." The man said, lifting his foot up. "And I got one too. This one's sealed with a kiss." Will said, lifting his father's revolver and firing. The bullet was straight, and found its mark right between the eyes of the man. The man yelled, grabbing his head. Will slowly stood up. However, the man didn't die. "As long as there's evil in this world, there will be corruption." Will said, pulling back the hammer and shooting him in the chest. "As long as there's corruption, there's hate." He shot again, hitting the man's gut. Will cocked back the hammer, knowing he had only one shot left. "And as long as there's hate, there will be no love." Will put the gun to the man's head and pulled the trigger.

Blood sprayed out the man's ears as he screamed in agony, finally giving in to the inevitable as the blood that sprayed out of his ears turned to ash. "Take…care…of my daughter…for me, " were his last words as he coughed. Bloody ash sprayed out of his mouth. He hit the ground, this entire body turning to ask, but keeping the shape for a few seconds, until it finally dissipated. He turned, seeing Aya in the doorway, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Sorry." Will said, his head hanging low. She walked over slowly, lightly kissing his cheek. His heart jumped. "Don't be." She whispered into her lover's ear. He shivered, turning and slowly kissing her back.

"HE KILLED MY FATHER?" the enraged girl screamed. The servant nodded. She shrieked and hit the servant, sending her through a wall. "I've had enough. As long as I'm still breathing, I will hunt this slayer, and kill him MYSELF." She yelled, laughing as the thunder clapped and the lightning danced across the sky. She turned around, seeing her army of vampires ready. "Tonight…the Midnight Slayer's blood will be shed." She said.

Will and Aya smiled as they slowly danced around the broken apartment. "You're a lovely dancer." She said. Will chuckled. "So are you." He said. She blushed. "I was never taught…" She said. He smiled. "As with your kissing, you are but a natural." He said, softly rubbing her cheek. She blushed more, smiling. They leaned in and kissed deeply until Aya's eyes flew open. "Oh no. That sound." She said. Will heard nothing, but then heard a faint sound of a deep horn. "What is it?" He asked. "It's the army. They're coming to avenge their fallen king." She said. Will looked out the hole in the wall to see the sky turning black with people. "Oh crap." Was all Will could say before Aya hugged him and his world went black.

**Alright. hope you like it. Tell me if there's anything else i need to do. thank you.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4. Enjoy. And thanks for all you're reviews. Oh and to ****bkfanfic****, if you don't like the story, don't read it. This is how I like it, and everyone else thinks it's awesome. Plus, you're dissing my girlfriend's writing too. And I don't take to that lightly. So NYUH. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning of a War**

Will opened his eyes to find him and Aya in a dark alley. "Where are we?" he asked. "Away from the hunters, for now," she said, letting him go. "Thanks," Will said. Aya pulled him in for another long kiss. "We gotta get you out of here," she said right after she broke the kiss. "Where though?" Will asked. "I don't know. Our army has amazing trackers. They'll hunt down anyone that's close to you," she said. His stomach dropped. "Charlotte and Tobi," Will's voice cracked. He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

Charlotte was cleaning the table when the phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" "Charlotte? Listen to me. The vampires. They're coming after me. I killed their king. They'll track down my scent. You and Tobi have to get out of here. Go somewhere safe." Will said. "Why?" she asked. "Cause I don't want you to get hurt. Listen Charlotte. You and Tobi are like my family. And I can't stand to sit by and watch you guys die too. Please just hear me out. Get out of there now. If we don't meet again…thanks for everything." Will said. "WAIT…MIKE…" Charlotte yelled right before she heard a click.

Will shut his phone. "Damn. I shouldn't have killed him. I should have just died. This world would be better without me," Will said, pocketing his phone. "Shut up. Damn it, Will. I love you. You have people who care about you," Aya said, a tear streaking down her pale cheek. Will leaned in and kissed it. "Since I have so unique blood, is there any hope of me hiding?" he asked. "Unless you smother yourself in chili peppers and hide in snow for the rest of your life," she said softly. Will hit the brick wall softly. "Damn it," he said softly. Aya sighed, and then spoke. "We have to worry about my sister, Eva. She's crazier than a squirrel on pixie sticks, and meaner than the Hulk. Then, there's the new king, my brother, Ragnar. It means judgment warrior, and that's exactly what he is," Aya said. Will gritted his teeth.

"HURRY UP, DAMN YOU," Eva screamed at her army. "HE'S ONE MAN WITH UNIQUE BLOOD. WHY CAN'T WE FIND HIM?" She screamed again. A man walked up to her, bowing. "Ma'am. We have a trace, but I'm afraid that he keeps moving around from place to place. I believe that…" he was cut short by a punch, sending him into the river. "My sister. Damn you Aya. You side with the enemy, you'll die with the enemy." She said, unsheathing her katana. "ONWARD, TO THE MIDNIGHT SLAYER'S HEAD!" The loud scream echoed through the city.

"OMPH," was the sound Will made when he face-planted on carpet as a result of Aya teleporting. "Sorry babe," Aya said, walking by. "We're in my room. They wouldn't think of looking here." She said. Will got up. It was indeed dark…and large. He started to look around. The walls were littered with drawings. "You're quite the artist," he complimented. "Thanks," she replied, blushing also. He looked at one that looked like him and her, cuddling under a tree. "This one's beautiful. How do you do it?" He asked, turning to see her with a knife to her throat. "AYA!" Will yelled. "Tsk tsk. Poor sister. Told you not to flirt too much, you might get hurt," came a voice from the shadows. Aya walked forward a little more, revealing what Will assumed to be Eva, her sister. She was shorter than her, long blonde hair reached to her waist. Her eyes had chaos written all over. "You're so typical, sis. When things go bad, when everything looks down, where do you go? You're room, of course. Where you're safe from the outside. Well, not anymore," Eva said. Will tried to get closer but so did the blade to Aya's throat. "Will. Get out. Now!" Aya exclaimed.

Will gritted his teeth. His lover…the race that he hated, the race she came from, the race that she betrayed to be with him. Will couldn't take it. "Leave her. If you want someone, it's me," Will said. "No Will! Don't be a hero!" Aya yelled. "I'm not sitting by and watching my loved ones die again. Take me, Eva. Kill me. DO IT!" Will yelled loud. Eva just cackled evily. "The accomplice to the crime doesn't get off for free if we found the real perpetrator. The accomplice gets punished too. You're punishment, Midnight Slayer, is to watch your cute little girlfriend die. Like I watched my brother die. Thomas Dracula." She said.

Will gasped. "Aya? You're from the Dracula family? You mean…you're a descendant of Vladislaus Dracula?" Will asked. She nodded slowly. "He was my grandfather," Aya said slowly. "And you killed his only son, Valerious Dracula. MY FATHER!" Eva shrieked. "Just…put down the blade Eva. You can do to me whatever you want, just please don't hurt Aya." Will said, standing still. "Will. Damn it, I said run! I can heal faster and survive a fatal wound. You can't," Aya said. "Not if I cut you up into little pieces, and feed you to our dogs," Eva said, belting out a laugh that sent shivers up Will's spine. He then took that time to pull his gun, and fire, striking Eva's hand.

She screamed in pain and the blade dropped. Aya ran forward and grabbed Will, dove into the shadows, just in time have a katana fly by. Will leaned back his head, but it cut his skin right at his hairline on his forehead on the right side. They both appeared in another dark area. "Damn it. What do we do?" Will asked. Aya shook her head, sighing. Will gave her a soft hug. She sighed again, smiling softly. "Thanks," she said. Her voice was weak. Will kissed her forehead. She looked up, seeing his bleeding gash. She sighed. "Damn sister," she said. "Aya…you're not yourself," he said. "Cause I haven't had any blood for a while," she said, her hand shaking in his. Will slowly tilted his head to the side. "Here." He said. "No. I can't." she said. "Damn it Aya. Take my blood. You need it," he said. She shook her head, refusing. He then wiped his blood off his gash, and smeared it over her lips. She licked her lips slowly, her eyes flashing gold. She looked at him, her pupils were larger.

Will took a deep breath before getting tackled to the ground. She hissed and slowly licked his neck, making the vein bulge out more. Will shuttered, and accidentally let a moan escape. His eyes widened as he blushed. Was he actually getting turned on by this? He didn't have time to answer, cause in that instant, his neck was punctured by two sharp fangs. He arched his back, moaning louder. Aya just sucked on his neck, drinking more and more. Will's breathing was heavy, as she finally pulled her fangs out, blood all over her lips and down her chin. She wiped it off and licked it like it was the last thing she'd ever eat. "Oh my God. Your blood…it's so delicious," she said, leaning down and licking his wounds. He shuttered, a deep growl escaping his throat. This time it was her turn to shutter. She sucked on his neck a little more, then kissed it. His wound healed up, leaving two small dots. "Mmm. Wow. You're blood…" She said. "What about it?" He said. She jumped up, giving a loud shriek. "YEAH! You're blood. It's amazing! It's given me so much energy." She said. Will chuckled, getting up slowly.

The party was cut short by the wall exploding. "Wow. You're trackers are good," Will said. "We could smell you're blood from miles away, Slayer." Eva's crazy voice rang out. "Oh great. She's stalking me." Will said. "Bring it on, sister," Aya said, getting down in a fighting stance. "You? Fight me? You've never fought a day in your life. What makes you think…" she trailed off as a third of her team was suddenly wiped out, laying in a pile. Aya was bounding on the souls of her shoes, chuckling. "Woohoo! Damn I'm feeling good," Aya said. Eva had to almost literally put her jaw back up. "How in the hell did you do that?" She asked. "Hehe. I'll never tell," Aya said. "You realized what you've done, haven't you?" Eva asked. Aya shrugged. "Meh," was all she said. "You've started a war." Eva said, jumped back outside, leaving the bodies in the pile. Aya jumped up and down and cheered. "That was amazing." Will said. Aya shrugged. "Time to get you comfortable, baby," she said, grabbing him and running into the corner, disappearing.

The two arrived in an old barn. Will got dizzy and fell over. "Sorry hun. All that teleporting isn't good for you normal folk," she said. Will chuckled, smelling the air. "Grease. Oil. Diesel fuel. This reminds me so much of my old farm." Will said, getting up slowly. "This is where my great aunt…something or other lives. Come on, we'll go say hello," she said, taking his hand. "Whoa," Will said, chuckling as he nearly stumbled from her haste. They walked up to an old Victorian house. "Wow. This house is amazing," Wills said. "500 years. Still standing strong," she said. "Amazing," he said, looking at the house in awe because it didn't look a day over the day it was built. "She takes good care of things. She's really sweet, trust me," Aya said, knocking on the door.

Eva walked into the throne room, kneeling. "Sister. Did you get his head?" a deep voice rang out. "I'm sorry brother, but I didn't. It's Aya. She's on his side. She suddenly has unparallel strength. I don't know what to do." She said. "FOOL! I told you to get rid of her first," the brother said, stepping out of the shadows. A bang of shoulder-length, dark brown hair covered his left eye. His uncovered eye was deep and blue, and full of hatred. Ragnar pulled out his rapier and put it to his younger sister's cheek. "If you weren't my blood, you're would already be shed. The Dracula family will now be known and feared. Father only wanted fear in the hearts of other vampires. It's time to make ourselves public. Put fear into the hearts of the humans," he said, withdrawing his blade. "It's our time to take control of this pitiful world. And I'll be damned if the Midnight Slayer will stop me. He already killed Thomas and father. He's shed too much blood. He shall DIE!" Ragnar yelled, throwing his blade. It soared, landing perfectly in the sheath beside the throne.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* The three knocks echoed through the whole house. The door slowly opened, showing an older lady, smiling softly. "Ohh Aya. It's you. Who's your friend?" She asked. "His Wi…" She was cut off. "Mike." Will said. "Ahh yes. Mike. Come in you two," she said, letting them in. Will knew something was up. He recognized that car in the front yard. He couldn't remember where he remembered it though. "I have more visitors now. I'm so happy, I haven't had a visitor in so long," She said. They turned the corner, walking up a set of stairs. "I'm afraid you two have to share a room. The other bedroom's taken," she said. "That's alright. Thanks," Aya said. "Thank you ma'am," Will said. She smiled softly, taking in a slow breath through her nose. Her eyes opened wide, flashing gold. "You," she said, pointing at Will. "Oh boy," Will said. "Please, stop. He's with me," Aya said. "Oh I was just saying, you have delightful blood, Will." She said. Will smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Did someone say Will?" A familiar voice rang out. Will's heart started beating faster. He ran out the door, turning the corner. "MIKE!" A yell rang out, as he was hugged hard by non-other than Charlotte. "Oh my God, Mike. Are you ok?" she asked. Will nodded. "I'm fine. How are you two?" he asked. "Tobi and I are fine. Ashley here is an old friend. I knew she was a vampire, so I figured she'd be safe," Charlotte said. Will smiled softly, suddenly getting a hug from behind. "WILL!" was the only thing Tobi could say at the moment, hugging Will's back. Aya chuckled softly. Ashley smiled. "Come on everyone. I made a fresh batch of tea," she said, walking off. Everyone followed, a smile on their face, knowing that they would be safe. For now.

**Alright. Hope you guys liked it. I did ^^. R&R. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Christmas and whatnot are crazy for my family. Here it is. **

**Chapter 5**

**Blood is thicker than Water, but Love is thicker than Blood**

Will woke with a start, his breath uneven and heavy. He looked over, seeing the peacefully sleeping Aya. He smiled, moving a lock of hair from her face. He got out of bed slowly, walking over to the window. Will opened the blinds, the pale moonlight showing through. Will looked up at the full moon, smiling softly. Will turned, looking at his beauty in the bed. However, what he saw made him gasp. Aya how had red hair. Her nails were longer, and black. Will didn't know what to do. He never heard of this before in vampires. He slowly shut the blinds, and Aya's hair turned back to blonde, and her nails were normal. Will scratched his head, but made a mental note to ask her about that in the morning. He curled back into bed, yawning softly. Aya mumbled in her sleep, one of her legs wrapping around him. Will smiled and closed his eyes.

Will woke up, yawning. Aya was gone. As he got washed up and cleaned, he came out of the bedroom and was jumped by Tobi. "WILL!!!" Tobi yelled, latching onto his middle. Will chuckled, picking him up and setting him on his shoulders. "Where's Mom?" he asked. "Downstairs, talking to your giiiiirlfriend," Tobi said, smiling. Will just chuckled. "Alright, you caught me," Will said, laughing. He walked downstairs, walking into the kitchen where Charlotte and Aya were talking. Aya's eyes were a little wider than normal, but Charlotte was just as chipper than ever. "Good morning boys," Charlotte said. "Morning Mom." Will and Tobi said at the same time, and laughed. Aya just smiled. "Bless," Aya said softly. Tobi chuckled, and Will set him in a chair.

Will and Aya held hands, walking out the door. "Wow…" Aya said softly. "What?" Will asked her curiously. "Charlotte. She is very protective." She said that if I did anything bad to you, that she was going to hunt me down and stick me to a cross with a pitchfork," Aya said. "Wow indeed. She is v…ahhh," Will was cut off by a horrible headache. He let go of Aya's hand and put both his hands on his head. He took slow breaths, hissing as he exhaled. "Ar…are you ok hun?" She asked. Will's headache slowly went away. He nodded, then shielded his eyes. "Wow the sun's bright today." He said. Aya just nodded slowly, taking his hand.

Back at the house, Ashley and Charlotte were talking over a cup of tea. Tobi was outside in the garden, chasing grasshoppers when he stumbled and face-planted. He got up, laughing. But, a shadow slowly covered him. He looked up, seeing a very fierce looking lady. "Oh hello. I'm Tobi. How may I help you?" He asked, smiling. The lady bared her teeth and growled. Tobi's eyes grew huge, and started running for the house. "BAD PERSON!! BAD PERSON!!" he screamed, running into the house. Charlotte looked at Tobi, who hugged her waist. "Bad lady. Outside," Tobi said, shaking. Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "Oh great. Not her." Ashley said, rubbing her temples. Suddenly, a girl that was about Aya's height walked in the door. "Hello, Ashley. I believe that you are harboring a wanted man in here. Please hand him over," she said, her voice was calm, but with a touch of British in her voice.

"He's not here, Aika," Ashley said. "Let me rephrase that…" Aika said, moving a lock of blond hair from her face. She reached behind her and the sound of metal clinking together was heard, till she took out a large kusarigama. A small arc of electricity went from one link to another. "Where is the Midnight Slayer, Ashley?" she asked. "Well, child, if you would have asked that in the first place, I would of told you. Cause really, he's not here. He's outside going for a walk." She said. Tobi peeked out from behind Charlotte's leg, shaking. Aika just smirked, and walked out the door.

"Ahh. What a beautiful day," Will said, now wearing sunglasses. Aya smiled softly. They were both sitting under a tree, enjoying the day. Aya's necklace suddenly twitched. "What the…?" Aya asked, looking at her necklace. Her necklace was the right have of a heard, with the words "ST NDS" on it, meaning it's the last half of a best friend necklace. The necklace twitched again, slowly dancing around her neck. "Uh oh." Aya said. Suddenly, the girl walked over the hill, locking eyes with the two. Aika's necklace twitched. "Uh…you two know each other?" Will asked. "She's my best friend," Aya said, slowly rubbing her necklace.

Aika smirked, then suddenly threw the scythe end of her kusarigama at Will. Will rolled out of the way, hiding behind the tree. "Bad idea." Aya said, grabbing him and getting him away from the tree. The tree suddenly split in two and was smoking. "Her weapon wields electricity," Aya said. "Ahhh crap," Will said. Aika was giggling, swinging her scythe. (for all you who don't know what a kusarigama is, it's either two scythes or just one, that's connected with a long chain). Wil's eyes widened as another scythe was sent flying his way. He barely dodged it, but an arc came out from the scythe and hit him hard, sending him rolling. He slowly got up, his hair on end. "Wow. That was a rush," Will said. "Aika. What are you doing?" Aya asked. "I'm doing what I was asked. Kill the Midnight Slayer," Aika said, slowly walking toward Will.

"No stop. He's my boyfriend," Aya said. "I don't care. I was told to kill you too," Aika stated, swinging her blade. Will had his hand on a gun he always kept hidden in his pants, just in case. "You're willing to throw away all our memories just for the family?" Aya said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Aika stopped. "All the times we had together. All those great times. You're willing to just throw those away?" Aya said, now crying. Will ran over, hugging her softly. She cried into her shoulder. "What is it, Aika? Are you going to kill the man who killed your kind and your best friend?" he asked. Aika shook her head hard. "No…I gotta do what I must. I am loyal to my blood." She said, sending a huge arc out, knocking both Aya and Will off their feet. Aya hit a tree, and was knocked out. Blood dripped from her head. "AYA!!" Will yelled, running to her.

He held her close, his hand on the back of her head was now soaked in blood. "How….HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Will yelled so loud, Aika felt like he had punched her in the chest. "Farewell, Midnight Slayer." She said. Will growled, jumping up and grabbing her arm. No matter what happened, she couldn't overpower him. "Wha…how? You're just a human!" Aika said in shock. Will looked her in the eyes, his left eye flashing red. Aika gasped, as he pulled his gun out, pointing it to her head. For some reason, Will couldn't feel anything. He was numb. He didn't care if he killed his girlfriend's best friend. His finger approached the trigger. "Will…don't…don't do it…" a weak voice sank into his heart. His eyes turned back to brown, and he dropped to the ground, looking at Aya.

Her eyes were open. "Will…" she said softly. Will dove down, holding her. "Hold on Aya. I got you." He said. Aya smiled softly, closing her eyes. Aika stood there, a tear rolling down her cheek. She had never seen that smile before. Aya, her best friend, really loved him. Aika hit her knees, crying softly. "I…I can't do it…" Aika said softly. "Then….join us." Aya said softly, Will holding her hand. "But…I've always been…" Aika started to say softly. "Aika…I don't know you, but I know underneath you're not evil. Please…make the right decision. And I'm not telling you this cause I'm defending myself, I'm telling you this…for Aya," Will said. Aika choked up, crying more. He was so soft and gentlemen like. She never suspected the Midnight Slayer to be like this.

"I…I'll do it…" Aika said. Aya smiled softly, slowly sitting up. "Easy does it, hun," Will said, helping her up and getting her so she can have her back against the tree. Aika sit by her best friend. "God. The King is going to be so mad at me. He trusted me to take you two down," Aika said. No response. Aya was asleep on Will's lap. Aika sighed, smiling softly.

"My Lord, I have bad news," a man stated, kneeling in front of the throne. "What is it?" Ragnar asked. "Aika failed to kill them," he said. Ragnar gritted his teeth. "DAMN HER! I knew better than to send her out…" Ragnar said. "What shall we do now, your highness?" the man asked. "Ready a few troops. We're going worldwide. We shall rule this world with an iron fist. Not only shall we be feared in the night, but also in the day," Ragnar said. "Yes, sire," the man said and disappeared. Ragnar got up from the chair. "Are we really going to go public?" Eva asked, walking out from behind his chair. "Yes." "But…that will violate our secrecy laws. The ones our grandfather made to protect us," Eva said. "You're forgetting something, Eva. I'm the king now. I'll take care of it."

Will carried the sleeping Aya back to the house. Aika followed behind, staring at the ground. They got inside, and Will laid Aya on the bed gently. "Her wound healed up. She just needs some rest," Will said. "I'm sorry Will," Aika said. "It's fine," Will said, taking a chair from the corner and pulling it up to Aya's side. He sat there and held her hand, waiting for her to wake up. Hours went by, and Aya laid there, breathing slowly and steadily. He gently stroked her hand, waiting patiently. About 12 hours later, she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey sunshine," Will said softly. She gently smiled. "How long?" she asked. "About 12 hours, hun. Don't sit up. You got a bad head wound," Will said. She sat up anyway, yawning. "You're forgetting, hun. I'm a vampire. I'm already healed. I just needed some sleep," She said, smiling. Will just sighed and shook his head.

Ragnor stood in the front of the group with a sly smirk on his face. He was followed by Eva and 5 soldiers of his army. They walked down the middle of a busy street, ignoring the horns and screams. "Idiotic humans. It's about time we establish whose really on the top of the food chain," Ragnar said, chuckling. A big bus full of student was cruising down the road, headed straight toward Ragnar. Ragnar thrusted his fist forward, sending the bus vaulting over the vampires and landing on its back behind them. Ragnar laughed. "Get get 'em, boys," Ragnar said. The soldiers started to wreck vehicles and slaughter the people inside them. Eva, however, didn't do anything. "What's wrong, Eva? You get a chance to get back at humans and you're just standing there?" Ragnar asked. "B…but they're innocent people. I never killed an innocent person…" Eva said. Ragnar sneered. "My other sister is now in love with humans. Do I have to do everything myself?" Ragnar turned away. "No…I still don't like them…I just don't feel right…" Eva said. "Who's side are you on sister?" Ragnar asked.

"Ah ow my teeth hurt," Will said, holding his jaw. "Aww. Poor thing," Aya said, hugging him. "Uh…guys…" Aika said softly, looking into the other room. "What?" Will asked. "You…might come here and see this…" Aika said. They walked into the room, looking at the TV. Ragnar was in the middle of a huge pile up with bodies flung everywhere. Eva was right next to him, blood all over the front of her shirt and an evil smile. Five other vampires was with him. A ticker on the bottom of the screen showed "Vampires are real!". Aya gasped. "Brother. What are you doing?" "He's gone MAD!" Aika yelled. A camera was trying to get closer when they were grabbed and pulled in. "Hello humans. Names Ragnar, the king of vampires. Now…here's the deal. For every…hour that the Midnight Slayer isn't killed….we shall kill one of your kind. His name is William Mike Savage. If you bring him alive…there might be a good cash reward for you. Starting….NOW!" he yelled, biting into the reporter lady's neck, blood squirting the camera.

Everyone was in shock. "Oh god. What now?" Aya was the first to break the silence. "They're gonna kill a human every hour. How could they?" Aika asked. Will sighed softly, rubbing his temples. "Girls…get some big trash bags. I got an idea." Will said.

**Woot for cliffhanger. R&R. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Nice cliffhanger, eh? Well here is the next chapter. And there is a Hellboy 2 reference in here, I know. It was too good to pass up ^^.**

**Chapter 7**

**Poison in his Veins**

Two figures walked closer to the scene. It had been three hours, and three more dead victims. Ragnar was sitting on a car, waiting ever so patiently. "Halt!" one of the soldiers said. The two stopped. They were carrying a large trash sack. "We have the body of the Vampire Slayer. He resisted too much so we had to kill him." The one on the left said. "Bring him here. I sense he might still be alive. I might keep him alive to torture him," Ragnar said. The two put the bag on the car hood. Ragnar opened the sack at the top, revealing the dead body of Will.

"Ahh. What a beautiful view," Ragnar said. He turned slowly, facing a camera. "Congratulations. You have brought us the man who has killed our kind for years. Now, as part of our bargain…uh oh its past hour. Eva, you're turn," Ragnar said, smirking. Eva pulled a screaming lady out of a pile and bit her, blood soaking the ground as she sucked her dry. The limp body hit the ground. "But you said you would stop?" The one person said. "Oh…I lied," Ragnar said, chuckling. Suddenly the bag rustled as Will suddenly came out of the bag.

He pulled two guns and shot two soldiers. The two who took him took off their disguises to reveal Aya and Aika. Aika swung her kusarigama and killed another guard as Aya pulled a large black scythe and killed the remaining two. Will turned and held his gun to Ragnar's head. "Ahhh what an interesting turn of events. I let my guard down and you took advantage. You're indeed worthy of the title…" Ragnar began to say. In a flash, he was behind Will with a knife to his throat. "WILL!" Aya yelled. "But we vampires never lose a fight…no matter what," Ragnar said, holding it closer to his throat. "Stop. Listen…I heard that you're a judgment warrior. Maybe…we can settle this like men," Will said. Ragnar smirked. "I'm listening," he said. "Swords. Last night standing takes all," Will said. Ragnar laughed. "You're on," he said, throwing Will on the ground.

"Will. You don't stand a chance," Aya said. "Oh thanks for the support, hun. Come on, Ragnar, just give me the sword," Will said. "I'd rather be referred to as 'Your Highness'," Ragnar said. "Fine then, you're royal ass-ness. Give me a weapon," Will said. Ragnar sneered and there a sword. Will caught the sword, swinging it around. Ragnar pulled his rapier and took his stance. "Time to die, Midnight Slayer," Ragnar said, thrusting forward suddenly. Somehow, that blade was coming pretty slow to Will. He moved to the side quickly. "Wha…how?" Ragnar asked. He thrusted several more times with his blade, and Will just dodged him. 'How…can I see these?' Will thought to himself. "DAMN YOU!" Ragnar yelled, using his vampiric speed to slice faster. Will just kept dodging.

Will took advantage and swung but it was blocked by Ragnar. "You…how can you see these?" Ragnar asked in an angry, frustrated voice. 'He's wound entirely too tight. He's gonna make a mistake sometime,' Will said to himself. Ragnar took a mad, blind swing. Will's eyes lit up as he sliced, leaving a large gash on Ragnar's chest. He yelled in pain, falling back. "You…you low life. I'll crush you like the bug you are," he said. "As far as I can tell, the bug's winning, Raggy," Will said. "MY NAME…IS RAGNAR DRACULA!!" Ragnar yelled in anger. He bent over as if he was in pain as two large bat wings burst out of his back. He laughed evilly as he stood back up, his fangs long and his hair red. "This is what the Dracula's are known for. Their SUPREME POWER!" Ragnar yelled again, all the windows in the buildings around them shattering. Will's eyes were huge, his hand shaking. "Meep," was all he could say.

"Oh god no. Not now," Aya said. "This is very bad," Aika said. "WILL! YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM! HE'S TOO POWERFUL!" Aya yelled. Will shook his head to bring himself back to earth. "NO SHAT. HE'S GOT WINGS!" Will yelled, his arms flailing. He finally pulled himself together, holding up the sword, and ignoring the small, strange pain in his stomach. Will blinked, and Ragnar was behind him. "Wha…" Will couldn't speak. Suddenly, Will hit his knees. Ragnar chuckled, sheathing his sword. As it made the 'ching' sound when it was fully in, a dozen small lacerations bust open all over him. Blood spilled all over as he hit the ground. "NOOO!" Aya screamed. "YOU MONSTER!" Aika yelled. Ragnar just smiled, staying in his present form. "You see humans? This is what happens when you mess with the vampires. And I shall be the king of this la…" Ragnar stopped. He looked down, and a blade was coming out of his stomach. He turned his head slowly to see Will, cut up and blood, holding the sword that impaled him.

"As long as there's a breath in me, Ragnar, you will never take over," Will said. "We'll just have to arrange that," Ragnar said, turning and kicking Will into a car. He hit hard, blood spraying out of his mouth. Ragnar slowly pulled the blade out of his middle. "RAGNAR! STOP! HE CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!" Aya screamed. "SILENCE! YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN BLOOD! THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! You get to watch your boyfriend scream and wriggle in pain, begging for his pitiful life!" Ragnar said, backhanding Aya. She hit the ground, a tear in her eye. Will saw all this. "You…BASTARD!" Will yelled, suddenly getting an adrenaline rush and new strength. He got up and ran at Ragnar, letting lose a hard right hook. It connected, but Ragnar didn't move. "You make me sick," Ragnar said, grabbing Will's throat. Will struggled to breathe, grabbing at Ragnar's hand. "Aww. Mike isn't feeling too well, is he?" Ragnar asked. "Don't…ever…call me MIKE!" Will yelled, kicking Ragnar hard in the chest, making him let go.

Will landed on his feet and grabbed the sword. He swung, slicing off one of his wings. Ragnar screamed in pain, jumping back to the other side of the empty space, about 70 yards away. Will's breath was heavy as he dropped the sword, falling to the ground. "No…you can't…you can't die," Aya said, getting close to him. "I've…did all I could…Aya. It's up to you now…be strong…" Will said, reaching up and rubbing Aya's cheek where Ragnar slapped her. "No….YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME!" She yelled. Will put his finger to her lips. "Shhhh. It's alright…I'll always be here," Will said, closing his eyes. "Will…WILL..WIIIIILLLLLL!!!" Aya screamed in sorrow. Her heart ached so bad, she thought it was going to explode. "That's it…" Aika started to say. "No…he's mine," Aya said with a touch of poison in her voice.

She stood up slowly, her hair turning red. Her nailed turned sharp and black, her eyes burning crimson. "You bastard…" Aya called out to her brother. Her scythe was covered in a black aura, as it became longer and sharper. "He was the only one…who loved me…" She said louder. Ragnar was partially listening, but also looking at his wound. He grunted, and the detached wing fluttered. Then, it flew across the span and reattached itself to its owner. Ragnar smiled, turning. "He never really loved you, Aya. He just used you," Ragnar said. "LIAR!" Aya screamed as she rushed forward, tears in her eyes. Ragnar grabbed his blade and blocked. He couldn't keep it for too long. "You're…actually overpowering me…" Ragnar said slowly. "Love does that to you," Aya said, swiping again.

Ragnar blocked again. Aya kept swinging over and over, and Ragnar blocked, wincing with each strike. Ragnar thought it was time to leave, and tried to fly up. "COME BACK HERE!" Aya screamed as two wings burst out of her back. She flew up, grabbing Ragnar's leg. His eyes widened as she spun around dozens of times before letting him go, making him hit the ground so hard it made a crater. Ragnar got up, moving his neck as it popped. "Ahhh. Troublesome sister…" Ragnar said slowly, flying back up and initiating battle with her. Meanwhile, Aika looked down. Will's body had been motionless for at least 5 minutes. She shut his eyes, a tear running down her cheek. "I never really got to know you Will…but by God you made my best friend happier than I could of ever dreamed…and I respect that," Aika said. She felt foolish talking to a dead body. She leaned back till she felt a car against her back, wrapping her arms around her knees, crying softly into her knees.

Charlotte watched the tv. "No…it can't be." She said slowly. "Mommy…what happened to Will?" Tobi asked. "Tobi…go play…please. Will's just…resting…" Charlotte said, wiping her cheeks. "Will's going to be alright, right?" Tobi asked. Charlotte stuffed her face in a pillow and let out a loud wail of sorrow. Tobi hugged his mother around the middle softly, not entirely sure what was going on. She removed the pillow, her eyes red. "Mommy…remember what Will always said?" He asked. Charlotte sighed. "Be strong…" She said softly, remembering the many times he's said that. "Mommy…Will is strong. He will get up and fight that man. Don't worry." Tobi said. Charlotte grabbed him and hugged him tight.

Aya sliced up, cutting Ragnar's cheek. "Ahh. You're aggressive today, sis," he said. "Don't you dare associate me with you, Ragnar." Aya said, spinning her scythe over her head. Ragnar's eyes widened. He'd only seen this technique once. One other person did too…but tiny, bloody cubes don't talk. She started flying around Ragnar fast, starting to slowly create a whirlwind. Ragnar couldn't find where she was. This technique makes her almost invisible…along with her scythe. Suddenly, Ragnar started bleeding. He already had several deep cuts. He covered himself with his wings. There was one way out of this. He threw his wings open, sending huge air currents away from him. Aya yelled and fell to the ground. Ragnar chuckled as he slowly descended to the ground. "I've beaten you're toughest attack, Aya. You just can't win," Ragnar said. Aya looked over, looking at the crying Aika and the motionless Will.

She shook her head ferociously. "SHUT…UP!" Aya yelled and sliced up, slicing Ragnar's chest deep. Ragnar yelled in pain, holding his chest. "You…how can you stand up for him?" He asked. "You wouldn't understand," Aya said, getting up slowly. "Maybe not…no matter what…he's killed our father and many of our family. That's still wrong." Ragnar said. "Don't blame me. Blame your brother…the one who really killed his family," Aya said. "HE KILLED HIM TOO!" Ragnar yelled. "WOULDN'T YOU?" Aya screamed back. "ENOUGH!" Ragnar yelled, grabbing her by the throat. She gasped, trying to breathe. She slowly turned back to normal. "Well well well. Not so tough now, eh? If you do something, I will let you back into the family…burn Will's body," Ragnar said. Aya gritted her teeth them spit in his face. Ragnar took a handkerchief and wiped it away. "So be it…" Ragnar said calmly. He yelled and threw her to the ground. She yelped in pain.

Rangar took out his blade. "I'm sorry sis, but it's come down to this. I must kill you…for dishonoring the family. Love has made you weak," Ragnar said slowly. Eva came out of nowhere and tried to hit Ragnar, who grabbed her arm. "E..Eva?" Aya asked. "This is wrong, brother. Everything is wrong." Eva said. "You too, eh? Oh well, one more notch on the wall," Ragnar said, stabbing Eva. "EVA!" Aya yelled. Eva gasped, and blood came out of her mouth. Ragnar pulled the blade out slowly, twisting it. Eva screamed in pain. Ragnar then took his blade and shoved it through her heart. Eva gasped, falling backward. She hit the ground, and turned into ash. "NO! EVA!" Aya yelled. "You're next, Aya," Ragnar declared, pulling his hand back to make the final blow. Suddenly, Aika screamed. "Wha?" Ragnar's concentration was broken. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Ragnar's and broke it. Aya opened her eyes, and couldn't speak. She was shaking, pointing at the person behind Ragnar. A deep, familiar voice coated in vemon whispered in Ragnar's ear. "I'm back."

**CLIFFHANGER MRUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hehe the moment you have all been waiting for. The next chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

**A Drop is all you Need**

Aika had her hands over her mouth. Aya was still stunned in awe. Ragnar's right hand was crushed and his sword on the ground. The deep voice cut through the air. "I'm back." The man grabbed Ragnar's wing and swung him around several times before letting go, sending him into a car. Ragnar looked up, and gasped. "No…it can't be…" He said. The man ran his fingers through his rough black hair, chuckling. His fangs glistened in the light. Aya finally found her words.

"WILL!" She screamed, jumping up and hugging him. Will smiled softly. "Hey hun," he said. "But…how?" she asked. "Remember when you bit me for my blood? You might of accidentally let a drop of venom in. That might be the reason why I've been having these weird episodes," Will said. Aya couldn't speak. Then, Will turned and caught Ragnar's fist. "Aya. Get Aika and get to safety. It's just me and Ragnar," Will said, getting a kick to the gut. Aya ran back and grabbed Aika. Will chuckled. "So this is what it's like to be a vampire. Interesting," Will said, getting up unscathed. He grabbed Ragnar's throat and slammed him into the ground, making a small crater. Ragnar then grabbed Will, jumping up and flying high into the air.

"Let's see if you can fly," Ragnar said, laughing as he dropped Will. Will yelled till Aika jumped up and caught him. "Thanks," Will said, jumping back up. He grabbed the sword and swirled it around. "Now, let's fight light men," Will said. Ragnar descended and took his sword. "It doesn't matter, Will, if you're human or not. You're still going to die," Ragnar said, swinging his blade. Will dodged and blocked the attacks, but all his attacks were no good either. Ragnar got mad and socked Will on the cheek. Will used the momentum to spin and kick Ragnar hard in the jaw. Ragnar swayed, holding his jar. "That…hurt…" he said. "No kidding. Come on over here, I'll give you some more," Will said, dancing a little.

"Mommy Mommy! Look! Will's ok," Tobi yelled. Charlotte ran in the room, watching the TV. "Oh my God. He's fine," she said. "I told you he was strong!" Tobi said loudly, smiling and yelling at the TV. The elderly lady walked in. "His blood is now that of a vampires. He must have gotten bit and not known about it," she said. "That's what I figured…" Charlotte said. "How ironic…" Ashley said. "I know. The one thing Will fought against the most…he became," Charlotte said, watching the fight.

Will managed to get a good slice on Ragnar's chest. "Fool. You can't just slice me. Vampires heal too quickly," Ragnar said. Will growled, throwing his blade to the side. "I hate swords anyway. Let's fight old school. Only a fool would trust his life to a weapon," Will said. Ragnar smirked, slowly putting his sword in its sheath. When it clinked, Ragnar's wings flapped hard and sent Will into a bus. He got up slowly. "That was cheap," Will said, standing up straight, his joints popping, a smirk on face. "Uh…hello? I'm the bad guy. I don't have rules like you," Ragnar said, launching forward, spearing Will and slamming him into another vehicle. Ragnar then flew up, laughing. "There is no defeating a Dracula," he said, flapping his wings hard, sending sharp air currents down, slicing up the wreckage.

There was a pause after the attack. "I guess he's done. Finally," Ragnar said. Suddenly, I yell as Will jumped out of the wreckage, cut up. He tackled Ragnar to the ground. The two struggled and fought while rolling on the ground. Ragnar went to fly away but Will grabbed him. "These wings are really troublesome…" Will said, putting his foot in the middle of Ragnar's back. "What? NonoNONONO!" Ragnar yelled as Will grabbed Ragnar's wing's and ripped them out of his back. Ragnar screamed in pain, blood everywhere. Will threw the wings into a fire, and watched them burn. The king got up, bloody and breathing hard. "You…just a lowly human changed into a vampire…how could you take down the most powerful family in the world?" Ragnar asked. "Love, Ragnard. You're brother killed my family. I did what any person would have done. But I took it to the next level. But you vampires don't believe in love. You're willing to just throw away family for power. Like Eva. I couldn't be asking you this…How could you?" Will asked.

Ragnar looked at the man. Then, he started to chuckle. "What are you laughing at? I got a booger?" Will asked. Ragnar laughed more. "You thought I was mean…you're going to see the other side of me," Ragnar said, his eyes turning full black. From a distance, Aya looked and gasped. "No. He's not going to here…is he?" She asked. "What?" Aika asked. "Ragnar has two personalities. Ragnar…and Genesis." Aya said. Ragnar yelled as dragon wings bursted out of his back. "Oh snap," Will said, quickly grabbing for his sword. "Say hello…go GENESIS!" Ragnar yelled. His skin turned darker. His fangs longer, and small horns came from his forehead. His hands turned into claws. He roared in Will's face. "Eh hehe…hey big fella," Will said, trying to keep his cool. "WILL! RUN! HE BREATHES FIRE!" Aya screamed. Genesis breathed in deeply, and Will saw his throat light up. "Oh nuts," Will said, rolling behind a rock as Genesis spewed fire everywhere. "This is not even fair. For God sakes, what else can a Dracula do?" Will asked. Aya appeared beside Will. "You don't wanna know," she said. There was silence. "Did he leave?" Will asked, peeking his head over a rock.

A large roar and Will came back down, his face charred black and his hair on end. "Nope. He's still here," he said. "Muppet," Aya said, grabbing her scythe. Will held the sword. "Ready?" Aya asked. Will nodded. "I go left." Aya said. "NOW!" Will yelled, and they split, attempting a pincer attack on Genesis. He, however, saw it coming. Will narrowly missed the flames and Aya almost got knocked out by his wings. "We need Aika. AIKA!" Aya screamed. Aika appeared. "What?" She asked. "Come on. We need your help," Aya said. "Uh…if you haven't noticed, you're facing a person who's almost a dragon. Not much I can do here," Aika said. Will looked up and yelled, as Genesis was hovering over them. "AHH!" Aika screamed, and a huge arc came from her kusarigama and shocked Genesis, sending him into a building. The party of three sat there, their eye's wide. "Ok…maybe I can help," Aika said. Genesis broke out of the building, roaring loud.

"Oh great. Now he's pissed," Will said, holding his sword tight. The three backed up till their backs were to a building. Genesis roared and charged at them. The two girls split. Will stood there. "Come on you sucker…come get me," he said. Genesis opened his mouth wide, and Will dove out of the way just in time as Genesis plowed into the building. "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it," Will said, laughing. Suddenly, the whole building exploded and Genesis was right in front of Will. "Meep," Will said, and took off running. Something finally clicked in Will's crazy, OCD/ADHD mind. "Hey, I'm a vampire," he said. He stopped and ripped a light pole out of the ground. "Aaaand here's the pitch…" He swung the pole hard, hitting Genesis and launching him through the air. "HOMERUUUUUN!" Will yelled. Genesis recovered and sent fire at him, melting the pole. "Ahhh crap," Will said, throwing it to the side.

Genesis landed, grabbing a car and ripping it in half, throwing it at Will. "Hey hey hey. This wasn't in the rules," Will said as he dodged a car. "How are they gonna explain that to the insurance company?" Aika asked Aya, who snorted and chuckled. Will caught a half and threw it back at Genesis, who melted it with his fire before it reached him. As the smoke cleared, Will was sailing at Genesis and landed a hard right. Genesis stumbled back, reeling from the hit. Will landed hard punch after punch to Genesis' midsection. He just took it, grunting with every hit. Genesis finally got sick of it and swatted Will out of the way. A scythe came sailing through the air and sliced off one of Genesis' wings. He roared in anger. "Man, I bet he's tired of that happening," Aika said.

Will got up slowly, chuckling. "This is a fight to remember," he said, starting to run at Genesis. He yelled and tackled him hard, sending Genesis through a building. Will hit his knees, exhausted. "Will you can't take much more. You're just a new vampire," Aya said. "For you…I'll do whatever it takes," Will said. Aya and Aika helped him up slowly, handing him his sword. "Aya. If I don't make it out alive, tell Charlotte and Tobi thanks for everything," Will said. "Shut up. You'll be fine." Aya said. "Yeah. You're like…awesome, Will," Aika said. Will stood up right, groaning slightly. "Thanks. Now, stand back. I have a feeling it's gonna get nasty," Will said, holding his blade steady.

Charlotte didn't take her eyes off the TV for anything, and neither did Tobi. "Mommy. Did will beat him?" Tobi asked. "I don't know, hun. He's acting like he's still alive. He might not have beaten him yet," she said, taking a sip of her tea. Ashley walked in and sat down, watching it too. "Finally, something on TV," Ashley said, chuckling. Will was standing there, ready.

"Aya…Aika…please," Will said. They did, and Genesis busted out of the building roaring. Will just smiled. "It's you and me, Genesis. Bring it on!" Will yelled, running at Genesis. Genesis roared, and started running at Will. The two's yell echoed through the still air. Genesis opened his mouth wide to devour Will, and Will thrusted his sword forward, unsure of where it was going to strike. Aika gasped and put her hands over her eyes. Aya screamed and shut her eyes. Charlotte gasped and covered both her and Tobi's eyes.

**Big cliffhanger mruahaha. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here it is. The next chapter**

**Chapter 8**

**Bittersweet**

Will was breathing heavily. Genesis' jaws were locked tight on his shoulder. However, his sword was in his opposition's throat. Genesis slowly let go, and the sword slide out, making a clang as it hit the ground. Will hit his knees. Genesis screamed, grabbing at its throat. It slowly turned back to Ragnar. He stumbled, panting. "You…defeated…Genesis…" Ragnar said slowly. Will took deep breaths, blood soaking his clothes. He chuckled softly. "I guess…" Will said. Ragnar hit his knees in front of Will. There they were, on their knees, eye to eye. "You have…earned my respect," Ragnar said. Will's vision got slowly blurrier. He fell to the side. Aika ran up quickly, rolling Will on his back. "Shh. Don't move," She said. She put her hands together like a prayer till they started to glow a bluish-green color. Then, she put them on his chest. His wounds slowly began to heal.

"This would have been handy a little earlier, you know…" Will said, chuckling. Aya ran to her brother, who was still awake with a horrible slit in his throat. "Aya…I'm sorry for everything. I have seen the error of my ways…" he said slowly, coughing blood. "Ragnar…just hold on. I'll have Aika over here to heal you," She said. "No. I don't want healed. It's my time…you're the last remaining Dracula, sis. Whoever you marry becomes the king," Ragnar said, coughing ash. "No…Ragnar no you canp't leave…" Aya said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn't believe how much she really cared about him, no matter all the things he's done to her.

Ragnar put his hand on Aya's cheek. "Aya. I'll say hi to everyone for you," Ragnar said. "No…Aika! Get over here now!!" Aya yelled. Aika ran over, putting her hand on his chest. "It's too late. Bye," Ragnar said, exhaling his last breath. "RAGNNAARRR!!" Aya yelled. Aika sighed. Suddenly, Aika was hit with a shock of electricity and sent flying back. "Aika! Are you ok?" Aya approached her. She got up, rubbing her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," Aika said. Will got up slowly, but collapsed again. Aya looked over and saw a small pile of ash where Ragnar once was. Aya walked over to Will. "Aya…I feel weak…" Will said. "You're just thirsty hun…" Aya said, leaning down. "But…I can't…" he said. "No…you must before you die," Aya said. Will inhaled, and smelled her blood. It was sweet. Will grabbed her and slowly pierced her neck with his fangs. Aya bit her lip hard as Will licked up the blood from her wound.

When Will was full, he kissed her neck, healing the wound. "I…feel better!" Will said. "Good," Aya said, smiling softly. "I guess…its over," Will said, getting up slowly. "Yeah…" Aya said. Will smiled, hugging her tight. "I love you," Will said. "I love you too," Aya said back. Aika smiled, but grabbed her head. "Ahh ow my head." Will and Aya looked each other in the eyes and kissed softly. They smiled when they parted, hugging tighter.

A scream pierced the air and bursted the lover's bubble. They turned, seeing Aika on her knees, clawing at her head. "STOP…GET OUT OF MY HEAD…NOOWWWW!" Will and Aya's eyes were big. "What…happened?" Will asked. "I don't know," Aya said. Aika's hair grew longer and silver. Her eyes changed to a sea blue. She stood up, smirking. "This…is not good," Aya said. Aika grabbed her kusarigama and swung it around, throwing it at them. Will and Aya parted, almost getting sliced. "Aika! What's gotten into you?" Aya asked. "Who said this was Aika?" Aika asked, chuckling. "Oh God. That shock. Genesis transferred over to her," Will said. Genesis laughed. "You're too smart, boy. Now, Come on Aya. Come hurt your best friend," Genesis said.

Aya was shaking. "What do we do?" She asked. Will had no ideas. He couldn't hurt her, cause it was still Aika. "AIKA! I know you're in there!" Will yelled. "She can't hear you," Genesis said, swinging her weapon and throwing it. Will ducked, but got his arm slashed by the second blade. "Ehhhh. Dang it," Will said, holding his arm. Genesis laughed, grabbing the chain of the weapon as it came back. "You can't win. You can't even fight," she said. "Dang it. She's right," Will said. He bit his lip, thinking. Suddenly, Aya tackled Aika to the ground. Will blinked. "Whoa…" Will said. Aya held Aika down. "AIKA! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HER! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Aya yelled. Genesis screamed, throwing Aya off. "You can't get her. She's already sea…arrhhhh!!" Genesis yelled, grabbing her head.

Her hair shortened. "Help…me…" Aika's voice rang out. Aya hugged her tight. "Listen to me Aika. Don't give in to her. Genesis can be controlled. Don't let her," Aya said. Aika was back to her normal self. "Wha…What happened?" She asked. "Genesis…got in you. She's inside you now," Aya said. "Oh no. So that's that evil voice in my head," Aika said, shaking her head violently. Will walked up. "I say it's about time we leave," he said. The two nodded. The three slowly walked to an alleyway where it was dark. They disappeared into the shadows, appearing in Ashley's house. "WILL!" Charlotte yelled, hugging him tight, closely followed by Tobi.

It took a few days before everyone was back to normal. Aya had helped Will to adapt to his new blood. Aika had constant outbursts of yelling at Genesis. Charlotte and Tobi moved back to their apartment. "Will…I want you to come live with me," Aya said. "R…really?" Will said. "Yes. That house is huge. I feel uncomfortable in it…" She said. Will smiled. "Alright…you talked me into it," Will said, smiling softly. She smiled too, hugging him tight. Everything had been restored finally. Will and Aya sat underneath a tree, looking at the sunset. "Aya…I love you," Will said. "I love you too," Aya said. The two leaned in and kissed softly.

**Alright I know it was short. **


	10. Epilogue

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for sticking with it through and through. Enjoy**

**Epilogue**

**The King**

**8 years later**

The new king sat on his throne next to his queen. The two held hands, smiling. A soldier walked in, kneeling. "Your majesties. A lady by the name of Charlotte is at the gate," he said. "Let her in," Will's deep voice rang out. Aya smiled, squeezing his hand. Charlotte walked in slowly, with an older Tobi beside her. "Will?" She asked. He smiled softly. "Hey." He got off his seat and walked to her, hugging her slowly. "Hey there Tobi," Will said, roughing up his hair. "Hey Will," Tobi said. "How are you?" Charlotte asked. "I'm doing fine. You remember Aya right?" He asked. Charlotte smiled. "How could I?" She asked. Tobi took a small container out of his bag. "Here. Present from us," he said. Will opened it. "Rainbow cake? Oh I love you guys," Will said, hugging them. "And…I put the recipe in there you requested," Charlotte said. "Thanks," Will said, smiling.

Another soldier ran up, panting. "Sir. An intruder has breeched security," he said. "What? Who?" Will asked. "It's the rival family. They want war," he replied. Will growled. "Charlotte. Tobi. Stay in one of the rooms. Aya…let's go," Will said, smirking. Aya walked up slowly, grabbing her scythe. Will chuckled, taking her hand and grabbing his sword with the other. "Let's take care of business," he said, kicking open the front doors of the house.

**The end. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks for the replies. **


End file.
